


Right or Left

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Candles, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets given a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right or Left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.
> 
> So, first, there isn’t enough Neal/Jones fic out there. Second this ended up a little darker than I intended maybe even edging towards non-con but not quite there.
> 
> Prompt: Steel - Jones

“Caffrey, Caffrey, Caffrey.” Jones whispered. Neal pulled at the cuffs. “Now, now, don't do that, no bruises. We wouldn't want to explain bruises to Peter, now would we?”

Neal just groaned. The steel at his wrists and ankles had grown warm but was still firm. Three forced orgasms had already rendered him basically speechless.

“Now.” Jones held up a lit candle in one hand and a small remote control in the other. “I'm going to give you the choice, again. Right hand or left hand?”

Neal looked between the candle and the remote. Neal knew Jones was just fucking evil with those candles but the seven inch plug in his ass had long life batteries and his balls felt like they might fall off if another drop was squeezed from them.

Neal took a deep breath. “Left,” he choked out his voice raw from shouting.

Jones grinned and set the remote aside.

The first drop of candle wax landed just above his navel. Neal jumped and for a second pulled against the steel again.

The second drop landed in about the same place. He knew Jones was decided, north or south. Neal knew his nipples, cock and balls would all be covered in wax before the end of the night it would just be a question as to what got covered first.


End file.
